Vampires Among Us
by Minty-Midnight-Mew
Summary: ...Three words...Kish...Ichigo...VAMPIRES...! Written by Mochakitten!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! Just to let ya ALL know, I DID NOT WRITE THIS FIC! NOT ME! NEVER! NU-UH! MY BEST-IS BUDDY Mochakitten DID! You can go to her profile and check her out! She's awesome! Anyways, I'll get the next chapter from her as soon as possible! Hope you love it! You better! Lol. I'm only playing with my lovely readers. Read away! AND REVIEW! (Don't credit me, either! Tell em to tell her she rocks!)**

**Vampires Among Us**

**Chapter 1**

It was dark,and a horse-drawn carriage trodded down a cobble-stone the carriage was a young girl,no more then sixteen years old,with strawberry colored hair."You're pretty brave to be out here at this time of night by yourself."The driver told the girl.

"I don't believe in those silly stories."She chuckled.

"Well,you're a very brave child."He said.

They stopped at a corner,and the girl got off with the little luggage she arrived with."Oh,I'm terribally sorry,I never caught your name!"The man apoligized."Oh,my name's Ichigo,Ichigo Momomiya."She driver left,leaving Ichigo alone with her luggage."Oh,no!"She groaned,"He left me off at the wrong stop!"She turned around to see if she could catch him,but oddly,he was nowhere to be seen.

"Now,how am I going to find my way to my aunt's house?"She picked up her suitcase and started walking down the deserted she was walking ,it gave her mind time to wander. 'You're pretty brave to be out at this time of night by yourself.'She recalled what the carriage driver told her."I don't really believe in those lame stories,do I?"She asked herslef,her heart-rate going up so-called 'stories' everyone was talking about,was about a large castle that was set upon a large 's rumoured that vampires live there.

"Yeah right,like there're really vampires out there!"Ichigo scoffed.

Suddenly,she felt something wet hit her looked up and saw rain starting to scrunched her eyes into little slits,"Oh great,just what I need."She said, kept walking as the rain came down harder."I can't believe this is happening!My dress is getting soaked!"Ichigo pulled her knee-length victorian dress up,slightly,to keep it from getting sneezed and a shiver ran down her head swam as she tried to continue walking,"I need to get out of this rain."She weakly ,her legs gave out and she fell forward,barely conscious.'This is is where I'm going to die,isn't it?'She wondered.

Suddenly,she saw the form of someone standing in front of her,"Don't worry,You're going to be alright."She heard a male's voice reassure her.' does this guy's voice seem to make me feel relaxed?'She saw her vision grow black as she lost felt like a few hours,she awoke with a took her a few minutes to realize her new was now laying in an elegant bed with what felt like silk sheets and a very warm comforter had been laid on top of also realized that she was in an equally elegant bed-room as well.

It was very spacious and everything from the dresser to the mirror over the vanity seemed to be made from the finest materials.'Wow,this person must be pretty rich,to be able to afford all these things!'Ichigo thought to herself,slightly in pulled back the covers to stand up and a look of irritation crossed her had apparently been changed into a pale pink looked over and saw her clothes hanging over a chair,already dry."That jerk!And here I was actually impressed with all this,and he just turns out to be a pervert!"Ichigo ,she heard a light tap at the 's head turned to see the door open and a young woman with dark-blue hair enter the room."Good that you are requests you in the dining room as soon as possible."She told her.

And as quickly as she entered,she shut the door,and Ichigo was left by herself."Ok,that was interesting."She remarked,"But,if this "Master" wants to me to meet him,I have to respect that."She stood up and had to catch herself on the bed,"I must still be dizzy from the fever earlier."She picked the dress off the chair,"Wow!This is really pretty!"Ichigo was a dark-red velvet knee-length dress,with puffy was simple,but that was what made it so quickly changed and quietly left the room."Maybe I should've waited for that maid to come back."Ichigo commented,"I can't find my way to the dining-room!"

It was slightly in the hallway,and Ichigo had to walk along the walls to make sure she didn't ,that plan didn't work,because she bumped into someone and was knocked to the ground."Ow."Ichigo groaned,rubbing her head."Oh,I'm so sorry!Are you alright?I'm such a clutz!"A females voice looked up and saw a green-haired girl standing over was wearing a maid's uniform,'She's a maid?I'd be scared for my life if I had a maid like her.'Ichigo thought,giving the girl a once over."I'm alright,don't worry."Ichigo reassured the girl,standing up.

"Are you sure?Nothing's broken or anything?"The girl continued to held up her hands,"Yes,everything's alright."She replied, girl bowed,"Thank goodness!My name is Retasu,it's very nice to meet you,ma'am."The girl,Retasu,said."My name's Ichigo,it's nice to meet you."Ichigo replied.

"Um,do you know where the dining-room is?"Ichigo asked,slightly straightened up,"Yes!Follow me!"She followed Retasu,until she thought her feet were going to fall off,'My gosh!How big is this place?!'Ichigo ,Retasu stopped at a large door,"Here we are,Miss Ichigo,the dining-room."She opened the door,and Ichigo had to struggle to hide her was a large room with a huge dining-table and a crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling."W...wow,this amazing!"Ichigo gushed.

"That's a wonderful compliment coming from a beautiful woman such as yourself."Ichigo heard a man's voice looked over and immediatly,her cheeks flushed towards her was a young man with ivy-green hair,that looked like it was flowing around his face,and he had piercing gold wore a mischievious smile on his face,and he wore,what looked like,a dark-red silk robe.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss.I hope you're feeling better,my name is Kisshu."

**…REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ichigo stood slightly frozen as this strange man started walking towards her.'Who the heck is this guy and why do I feel like this just being near him?'She wondered,her heart getting faster and walked up to her and took her hand in his,"Come,don't be shy,sit down and eat some must still be weak from earlier."He told her,leading her towards the table.

"So,you were the one who rescued me!T-Thank-you very much!"Ichigo exclaimed,bowing slightly.

Kisshu chuckled slightly,"That's not nessicary,but you're very welcome."He they heard somebody walk was the same blue-haired girl from earlier,"Master Kisshu,there's somebody here for you."She told him."Thank you,Minto."He turned back to Ichigo,"Just wait here,I'll be right back."He said.

He closed the door and Ichigo was once again by-herself. 'This is just getting weirder and weirder,I wonder if this guy is really who he says he is.'She the door,she could faintly hear Kisshu and whoever else was there talking."It sounds almost like they were having an arguement."Ichigo said aloud.

"What do you mean,"she escaped"!?What were you thinking!?"She heard Kisshu jumped slightly, 'Whoh,major change of attitude.'She thought.

"If she gets back to the village,she'll tell somebody and they'll surely kill us!"

Ichigo gasped inwardly,and her eyes widened,'K-Killed?!'She gulped.'What have they done,that'll get them killed?!'She wondered.

"Don't worry,Kisshu,she just escaped a hour ago,and she was in a heavily wooded area,so I'm pretty sure she'll still be there."She heard the other person,who sunded like he was the same age as Kisshu."Yeah,well she better be,or we're in big trouble;nobody will let people like us go scot-free."Kisshu replied.

'"People like us",what does he mean by that?'She tried to hear more,but by then,the other man had tried to act normally as Kisshu opened the door,"Sorry I took so long."He apoligized."Oh,it's ok,but you know what?I actually ate something before I came here,so I'll just go and get some rest!"Ichigo exclaimed,her voice getting a little too high-pitched.

"Are you sure?You're not hungry at all?"He asked her.

"Yeah,I'm fine!"Ichigo replied.

She went to leave,but when she was in the doorway,she looked over her shoulder,'Is he really the same guy I heard earlier,yelling at that other guy?'She wondered.

When she got back to her room,she opened the door,and on her bed was a young girl with short blond hair and yellow eyes,or at least she thought it was a girl,she had on a loose white shirt and tan shorts that went down to her knees.

"Who the heck are you?!"Ichigo demanded.

"Oh,cool,you're back!My name's Purin,what's your?"They exclaimed,jumping up.

'I guess Purin's too weird to be a guy's name,so I guess it's a girl.'Ichigo smiled,"My name's ,why are you in my room?"She asked.

"I heard there was a visitor here,so I thought I'd come and greet you!"The young girl chuckled,Well thank-you,but do you live here,too?"She asked.

"Yup!For almost three years!I've been here since I was six!"Purin happily chirped.

"Wow,are you related to Kisshu?"Ichigo asked.

"No,but he rescued me when my house burned down.I was the only one who survived."Purin replied,looking down.

"Oh,I'm really sorry."Ichigo said.

Suddenly,Kisshu appeared behind Ichigo,"Purin,what are you doing in here?Your bedroom is down the hall and it's past your bed-time."He told the young girl.

Purin pouted,"I know that!But I wanted to greet the visitor!"She exclaimed.

Ichigo chuckled,when something out of the corner of her eye caught her looked up and saw something move from outside the ran over and looked out the window.

She gasped as she saw a figure fly throught the trees."What the heck?!"She gasped.

"What's wrong?"Kisshu asked,running over to pointed to where she saw the figure,"There was somebody out there!"She exclaimed.

"I'm sure it was just a simple thief;don't worry,there's extra security around here,so you don't have to worry."He replied.

"O-ok."Ichigo said,still slightly rattled.

Kisshu walked back over to Purin and lead her to the door,"We'll be leaving so you can get some 's also some more clothes in the drawers and closet,so help -night,Miss Momomiya."And with that,he closed the door.

'Ok,how did he know my name,I don't remember giving it to him,and he seemed a little too calm for something that may or may not have been a thief.'She thought.

She quickly changed into a nightgown and climbed back into bed,"I'm going to find out what's so weird about this place."She yawned,"But I'm waiting until tomarrow."


End file.
